1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear spoiler to be mounted on the rear part of an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
When driving an automobile at high speed, a lifting force is generated by the action of air, whereby the driving force of the automobile is not effectively transmitted to the ground through the tires. To solve this problem, it has been conventional to employ a method in which a rear spoiler is mounted on the upper part of the automobile such as the upper side of a trunk so as to produce a restrictive force for offsetting the lifting force mentioned above.
Recently, certain automobiles have been seen in which stop lamps are built in the rear part of a spoiler so that when the driver steps on the brake, the stop lamps are lit up to make a visual sign of the braking state to the driver of a succeeding vehicle, thus exhibiting a function for preventing the accident of rear-end collision. In such a construction, for the purpose of improving the visual acknowledgement performance of braking of the preceding automobile even under the bright sunshine in the daytime, the stop lamps are usually built in the lower part of a wing of the spoiler. Accordingly, not a small area of the entire area of the rear spoiler wing is obliged to be occupied just for building the stop lamps therein, which unavoidably requires sacrifice or uselessness of aerodynamic characteristic of the wing, being unable to effectively provide the desired down force. Moreover, if the driver's seat of the succeeding vehicle is located at a high position as in a large-sized truck, it is often the case that beam light from the stop lamps is shaded by the spoiler and does not reach the high driver's seat falling into a dead angle, eventually resulting in poor function of the prevention of rear-end collision accident.